


The RFA Wedding Night Series

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Hot Springs & Onsen, Outdoor Sex, Scratching, Sex Toys, Smut, Vows, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: The follow up and Part Two of the RFA Engagement Series! One chapter for each guy! Centred around some of the vows each guy might make to MC.





	1. Jumin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This took me much longer than I had originally planned because I took a break from the game for a month! I really hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin vowed to "Give you all of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont even need to write anything here - y'all know how Jumin Han makes me feel!!

The wedding was by every means perfect. Hundreds of guests attended and witnessed Jumin and MC exchange handwritten vows and share their first dance as husband and wife. They looked like they walked straight out of a fairy tale and it certainly felt that way for both of them. The night was still just beginning as they held each other close for another round of slow dances. Jumin leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“It’s time to go.” He insisted as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek causing her to inhale sharply. 

“Jumin we only just finished dinner!” She whispered playfully as she rest her hand on top of his and leaned her head  against it. He pulled her closer to him. She could feel the heat and tension of his body through both his suit and her dress. Everything immediately became clear. “Oh.” She blushed.

“I can’t wait any longer. I need you now.” He responded as he pulled away and took her by the hand. He was leading her out the door.

“Shouldn’t we at least say goodbye?” She asked as she struggled to keep up.

“We will see these people again.” He replied curtly maintaining a fast pace as burst through the front doors. He let out a sharp whistle and Driver Kim appeared immediately. Jumin opened the door to the limo and as MC bent down to step in, he cut in front of her to get in first and pulled her in on top of him. She wasn’t even certain that all of her dress made it into the car. She was mid-smile when he pushed  his head forward to put his mouth on hers. 

As the car pulled away they began their valiant efforts to swallow each other whole. Their fingers were pulling at each other’s hair and they were both moaning already. Jumin’s mouth travelled down her chin to her neck and bare shoulders.  

“Somehow you taste even sweeter now that you’re my wife.” He groaned into her neck as he continued kissing and sucking on her skin. 

“Let me have a taste.” MC moaned in response as she tore open Jumin’s shirt and began kissing his chest the way he was kissing her. “Mmm. You’re right.” She continued kissing her way down his stomach. She was purposely leaving a trail of wet marks as she made her way down that she would blow on to cool. She felt his pants getting tighter and tighter beneath her. She sat up and slid to her knees on the floor of the limo. Jumin followed her lead and sat up himself and reached for his belt.

“Let your wife help you with that.” She said in a husky voice that made him grin. She reached for his belt and zipper expertly undoing both. She shimmied his pants off and pushed them aside. With one last innocent smile, she leaned forward to take him all into her mouth.

“Mmm - definitely sweeter.” She whispered as she came back up to the top. Jumin placed his hands on the back of her head gently admiring her from above. She continued on staring up at him as she went and as hard as she tried to push him over the edge, he stopped her.

“Get back up here.” He ordered looking at her through squinted eyes. She nodded and began to sit up reaching  behind her back. 

“Leave it on.” He insisted aggressively although the hands her took her by the hips with were gentle as she gathered her gown. She managed to get her underwear off and positioned herself on shaky legs over top of him. She was giggling at the sheer amount of fabric she had gathered in her arms. She couldn’t see him over the mound and he knew it. “Feel your way.” He offered with a wry grin before grabbing hold of himself to guide his way inside. He traced her opening with his fingers before dipping them inside.

“Have you been this wet all day?” he asked in astonishment.

“Making you my husband just really did it for me.” She whispered in his ear before giving the lobe a nibble. He started to rub at her vigorously before she had to stop him. “Please.” She whimpered.

“Say it.” He insisted.

“Give it to me.” She responded.

“Not that – you know what I want to hear.” He responded in a mocking tone as he began to tease her with his tip. She genuinely wasn’t sure what he wanted to hear this time as her original response always did the trick.

“You’re a cruel man when your wife is begging you to fuck her.” MC growled feeling her cheeks flare up with embarrassment and desire.

“Good girl.” He responded to her magic words as he pushed her hips the rest of the way down thrusting his way inside of her. MC wrapped both her arms around Jumin’s neck and began bouncing, burying his face in her chest. Looking out, she hoped the tinting on the back window was dark enough but at the same time she really didn’t care. Jumin had both his hands on her hips swaying them back and forth. He resumed kissing her neck and chest throwing the occasional nibble in as was customary. 

“Mmm husband...” MC began breathily as she felt every inch of her body tingle. Jumin’s grip on her waist tightened and he let out a moan. Suddenly the car came to a dead stop and they both flew backwards. MC landed on her back with Jumin still on top of her. Without missing a beat he pushed against the back of the car seat and began pounding into her.  He smiled wryly at her over the fabric of her dress that nearly covered her face now. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, pulling his face close to hers. 

“When I vowed to give you all of me, I did not realize you’d be so adept.” He gasped looking down in admiration. “It;s your turn. Give me all of you right now, no more holding back.” He ordered as he kissed her hard. MC closed her eyes and held him tightly. She clenched every muscle she could around him feeling the different pressure being applied to every area. His hunger for her was so tangible she felt empowered by it and let herself go with a loud cry. Jumin chuckled and whispered words of praise but soon began grunting as the heat from inside of him rushed into her. 

The car continued its journey as if nothing had happened. MC had yet to let go of Jumin who still lay on top of her, but it wasn’t long before he was kissing her cheek and nibbling on her ear lobe again.

“Jumin where are we going?” She asked desperately trying to keep a clear head.

“To our honeymoon of course.” He responded bluntly still kissing his way down her neck and chest.

“Then we should be arriving at the airport soon. Help me make myself presentable.” She tried to sit up but he kept her pinned in place. He leaned so his face hovered directly over hers.

“We’re not going by plane anymore. Driving is much more private.” He whispered as he kissed her lower lip.

“Jumin it was a 3 hour flight! That means the drive will be...”  She began before he cut her off.

“About 9 hours. Don’t worry – We can sleep when we get to the hotel. After all – the marriage isn’t legal until it is consummated.” Jumin flashed her a devilish grin before parting her lips with his tongue. 

“We just consummated it!” MC cried out playfully in response. Jumin’s gaze narrowed.

“My sweet bride, if you still have the energy to cry out like that, I have already failed as a husband and the consummation was clearly not successful.I take my vows very seriously. I will do better by you starting immediately!” he proclaimed dramatically as he pushed her dress out of the way. “Perhaps it was selfish of me to insist you continue wearing this, how am I supposed to worship every inch of you when some much of it is hidden from me?” He pouted and stuck his lower lip out. MC gently took it between her teeth. Jumin raised an eyebrow at her.

“Turn over Mrs. Han.” He ordered with a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine. 

“Yes Mr. Han.” She responded over her shoulder with a smile. As she turned over she felt both his hands trace up her legs and to the zipper on her bodice. She smiled to herself as he pulled her dress down and the cold air that hit her newly exposed bare skin was covered by the heat of her husband’s kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dream limo ride.


	2. Saeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran vowed to "Never let you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled picturing what type of wedding night Saeran would come up with but then I saw came across this tool and everything ended up writing itself.

The wedding was small and brief – just the two of them at city hall but it was exactly what they both wanted. Neither of them had ever felt so loved in their entire lives. MC wore a simple white summer dress and Saeran wore a white suit. The two left city hall hand and hand and couldn’t stop blushing at the other on the way home. 

When they entered their apartment – it was dark but there were dozens of candles lit surrounding a mound of plush cushions in the middle of the living room. 

“Saeyoung?” MC asked out loud in amazement at the sight.

“He’s a good brother.” Saeran responded as he turned to face her. He grabbed both her hands in his and walked her over onto the cushions. They gently fell to their knees while still facing each other. Saeran removed his jacket and tossed it to the side narrowly missing a few of the candles. MC felt her heart start to race immediately. He took her head into both of his hands and studied her face intently. 

“My bride.” He leaned in close and whispered. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine as his lips lightly grazed hers.

“My groom.” She managed to stammer out in response. She closed her eyes and breathed him in patiently waiting for his lips to touch hers. He lowered his hands to the ribbon used to tie the front of her dress closed. He tugged on it removing it from the dress. While still brushing his lips against hers, he reached around her head and tied her hair back with it. 

“Your purity has always been the most tempting thing about you.” He began leaning back a little. “How you fell in love with a dark soul like me will never make sense to me but you did and you’re here and you’re all mine now.” He whispered ominously sending goosebumps up and down her arms. 

“S-Saeran.” She whimpered in response.

“I meant it when I vowed to never let you go.”  He looked up at her mischievously. She gulped and took a deep breath as excitement filled her to the core. Saeran suddenly got up and left the room but was back before she could protest. He was carrying large black strap and grinning broadly. He knelt down in front of her again and began stripping off his clothing.

“Let me.” MC requested reaching her trembling hands out to him. Saeran nodded once while reaching out to pull her dress over her head. “What’s that?” she asked biting her lip and pointing to the strap he had brought back with him. On closer inspection, she noticed it appeared to be a thick padded belt with two loops on either end. He didn’t answer her, he just smiled and began kissing her collarbone. 

She didn’t put up a fight, instead she lay back into the pile of cushions and pulled him onto her. Their kisses started off sweetly but quickly evolved becoming more aggressive as the passion grew. Searan pinned her hands to her side as he kissed her chest. He took a nipple between his teeth and bit down on it gently. MC squirmed with pleasure beneath him as he moved over and did the exact same thing to the other side. 

Breaking free from his hold, she reached up and grabbed Saeran by the chin. She sat up and pulled him by the chin, crashing his lips onto hers. She took his lower lip between her teeth and pulled him back down by it. She kissed him deeply like she was trying to reach the deepest parts of him. Saeran pulled back and flipped her over onto her stomach. He ran his fingernails up and down her back before he lay on top of her whispering in her ear.

“Would you please lift up on all fours for me?” He asked in a husky but sweet voice that made her insides melt. She could barely form words so instead she just lifted herself up onto her trembling limbs. Saeran moved around behind her before leaning over and pulling the belt underneath her over her pelvis. He took hold of the loops on either end with each of his hands. 

“This isn’t the only thing I had in mind when I made the vow to never let you go but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking of it at all.” He chuckled. She still didn’t fully understand its purpose but it all became clear when she felt Saeran position himself behind her between her ankles. He pulled her towards him by the belt until he was pressed right up against her slit.

Moaning, she reached underneath herself to take hold of him. She stroked him gently a few times before she felt him tug on the belt again causing her to back up further towards him. She delicately aligned herself with his shaft and took a deep breath as he tugged once more on the belt pushing his way inside of her. He hadn’t even started moving yet but she could already feel that he was the deepest inside of her he had ever been. Instinctively she clenched tightly around him and he immediately began thrusting in response. 

Even though Saeran was in control, MC couldn’t help but push against him in conjunction with the belt. The angle which the belt kept them allowed them both to feel different parts of each other they had yet to explore. As they both increased their speed, MC felt her trembling limbs start to shake. She dug her fingers into the cushions below and refused to back down. She looked over her shoulder back at Saeran who was looking back at her through narrowed eyes. He pulled the belt even harder and began thrusting so hard that the sound of their skin slapping against each other was reverberating through the room.

MC looked back and suddenly felt a swell of pleasure rush to her abdomen. She didn’t even have the chance to think about fighting it before she was throwing her head back and screaming as waves of pleasure washed over her. Her arms fell from underneath her and she collapsed forward leaving her back end raised. Saeran leaned back and with a series of grunts he erupted inside of her holding tight to the belt to keep from falling backward as he rid himself of every last drop inside of her. 

When they both had finished, he flopped over onto his side and pulled on the strap so that she joined him in the same position. He kissed her neck and back.

“Did you enjoy your wedding present?” He asked grazing his teeth along her shoulder.

“Very much so.” She responded still trying to catch her breath. When she closed her eyes, she could still feel him inside of her hitting all the new areas he hit just now. “I can see it being the kind of gift that keeps on giving...” She said out loud with a smile before rolling over and kissing her husband once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Yoosung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung vowed to "Be the man you deserve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung becoming a man is what I am here for!

Their wedding was a big affair in Yoosung’s hometown. Both of their families and all of the friends they had made along the way showed up to his parent’s house turning what was planned as a quaint backyard wedding into a big block party where everyone spent the whole night dancing in the street.

Even though he was exhausted, Yoosung still insisted that he pick her up and carry her through the threshold. She realized objecting was useless so she just wrapped her arms tight around his neck and prayed her big head didn’t catch on the door frame. Once they were safely on the other side, she made made a move to step down but Yoosung held her tight and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

“This is the best day of my life.” He informed her with a genuine smile. “Thank you for marrying me.” 

“And thank you for marrying me.” She smiled back at him. After only a few seconds, Yoosung’s smile slowly dropped and was replaced with an intense gaze that made her cheeks burn. Without saying anything, he carried her over to the bed and placed her gently on it. She sat and watched as he stepped back and began undressing. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his bare chest. His tiny frame had filled out over the years and the arms that had just carried her were surprisingly defined for a veterinarian.

Without having broken eye contact yet, he stepped towards her and took both her hands. He gently pulled her up. She reached for the zipper on her dress but he took her hands again.

“Tonight, let your husband do everything for you.” He murmured softly reaching for the zipper.

“Yoosung I…” She began but was stopped by him putting a finger to her lips. She was about to protest but quickly thought against it. Instead, when she opened her mouth, she stuck her tongue out and licked the length of his finger. Yoosung shivered and pulled her zipper all the way down. Her dress opened and fell to the floor in a heap at her feet. 

As she went to step out of it, he picked her up again and threw her on the bed. She sat up on her elbows and he was on top of her in an instant, burying his face in her neck. He tugged the straps of her bra down and expertly unfastened it at the back. She smiled to herself knowing that he had been practicing as this was the first time that had ever happened so successfully. He gently pushed her shoulder down and he slid off the bed taking her panties with him. 

He stood to removed his own underwear and was back to her body in no time. He kissed and caressed his way up her thighs. She adored the determined look on his face as he got closer and closer to hers. When he got to her chest, he slipped a couple fingers between her thighs as he took a nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it gently at first but as his fingers started pressing harder, the seal his mouth had around her breast got harder too. She began squirming as her whole body became engulfed in heat.

She grabbed hold of his pale gold hair and yanked his head up so she could press her lips to his. His mouth was so warm and inviting. She used the angle to her advantage and explored the deepest parts of his mouth. He began pushing against her forcing her to crawl backwards towards the headboard. When she felt her back hit it, Yoosung gently turned her over.

While running his hands up her legs and down her sides, he gently positioned himself for entry behind her. He felt her legs trembling so he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back onto his chest. She looked up at him and he gave her a kiss as he slowly pushed his way inside. His thrusts were deep but gentle. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She reached behind them and once again took a handful of his hair with one hand while holding one of his hands with her other. With his free hand he reached between her thighs and began rubbing her sweet spot.

“Yoosung...you’re so different tonight. What’s gotten into you?” She gasped between bounces.

“I vowed to be the man you deserve, remember?” His whispered back into her ear. Together they moved in perfect sync. Their movements were deliberate and tender at first but as the rhythm increased, they got closer and closer to the headboard again. MC leaned forward and grabbed the headboard with both hands. Yoosung pulled her hips back a little and got up onto one of his knees while bending the other for leverage. He grabbed her by the breasts and began pounding himself into her.

MC began moaning and rolling her head from side to side as she held tight to the headboard. Yoosung kissed the back of her neck as he gently rolled her nippled between his fingers. When the sounds of her desire became audible, she could no longer hold herself back and allowed herself to get lost in her husband. She shouted and held onto the headboard for dear life as pleasure rocked her body. The tremors of which caused Yoosung to erupt inside of her with a shout of his own. 

As they slowed their movements, they desperately grabbed for each other and collapsed backwards. They both closed their eyes and just enjoyed the sounds of each other’s labored breaths. After a few minutes, Yoosung pulled MC in close to him and he reached over managing to pull part of the blanket over the two of them. 

“Being married to you is the best thing ever.” He informed her in a dreamy voice as he brushed the hair off her forehead to plant a kiss. MC smiled and held her husband as tight as she could. She gazed up at him was about to respond when she noticed his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. Trying not to move too much and wake him, she kissed his chest lightly and rest her head onto it.

“No, being married to you is.” She replied as she closed her own eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung vowed to "Protect you at all costs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think having sex on a car would definitely be on Seven's bucket list - no matter how much he loved that car!

It was a midsummer's night and the party was still in full swing. Dozens gathered to witness the wedding of Seven and MC. It was an outdoor affair. MC wore a short light dress and Seven insisted on wearing a matching white suit because he insisted he was also pure. They laughed, danced, and ate all night not bothering with any alcohol as they were drunk on each other. When the moon was its highest, Seven pulled MC aside.

"Come with me. I want to take you somewhere." He whispered in her ear with a husky voice that sent a shiver throughout her entire body. She hopped on his back as he walked them away from their party toward their garage. He opened the door to his favourite car for her and took her hand in his as they pulled away.

They drove down a long and winding road that was very dark. MC didn't recognize a thing but she was thankful for the quiet. She felt herself starting to doze off when the car pulled over. She looked over at Seven who smiled and got out of the car. She stepped out to join him and was greeted by the most spectacular view of the city below them.

"I used to come here all the time before we met. It was my favourite place in the world because I could just be myself and no one would judge me or bother me as long as I was here. But then we met and suddenly wherever you became my favourite place and I could be myself around you so I haven't been coming here anymore." He said wistfully as he stared out at the view. He was leaning on the good of his car. MC joined him and shuffled right up next to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." She said as she tilted her chin up for a kiss. Seven took a few seconds to admire the up close view of his wife's face. It was a sight he knew he would never grow sick of. He ended up taking too long and she grumbled but still didn't open her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her.

What was supposed to be a short and sweet kiss blossomed into everything they had been holding back in front of their family and friends. Soon their fingers were in each other's hair and their mouths opened hungrily for each other.Seven moved around MC and he lifted her up to lay her down on the hood of his car. He reached for the hem of her dress to lift it off of her.

“Saeyoung...what if someone sees?” She asked breathily and uncommitted to her cause as the dress was removed and tossed aside. Saeyoung pressed his forehead to hers and looked deep into her eyes.

“I vowed to protect you at all costs didn’t I? So from time to time that may mean using my body as a shield and I accept that responsibility.” He sighed stripping off his jacket and vest. He climbed on top of her causing the hood to make  precarious sounds. He decided to ignore them and worry about them another time. 

MC clung to her husband’s body as tightly as she could desperately trying to pull him in closer and closer. The heat from the metal underneath her was no match for her burning desire. She wrapped her legs around him tightly as she unbuttoned his shirt marvelling at his lean chest when she managed to successfully get it open. 

Saeyoung took off his glasses and placed them on the roof of the car. Once he did this, she aggressively took his face with both of his hands and brought it against hers. Her tongue desperately sought the depths of his mouth. 

She clumsily managed to undo his pants and he danced them down his hips to his ankles below. He spread her legs eagerly as she reached down to free him of his boxers. He pulled her towards him by her hips. Biting her lower lip, she waited excitedly as he slid his way inside of her. He reached behind her neck and pulled her upright so they were face to face again. 

“Your shield remember?” He whispered before catching her lips with his own and rolling his hips into her. She hooked her ankles around his knees and leaned back allowing his hand around her neck to support them. He ran his tongue down her neck to her collarbone which he sucked on enthusiastically. She grabbed a handful of his red hair and brought his mouth back up to hers. 

The car began bouncing up and down with their rhythm. He let go of the hold he had on her neck and she lay back down on the hood. He took her by the hips and increased the speed of his thrusts. She placed her hands over his as she began writhing beneath him. She lifted one of his hands to her mouth, taking his thumb inside. She licked and sucked on it with a big smile as the force of his thrusts jostled her naked body in front of him. The hand he still had on her hip gripped it even harder and his thrusts became deeper.

She felt him twitching inside of her as her muscles began to constrict around him.

“Saeyoung…” She signaled him while still sucking on his thumb. He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward as he came inside of her. Every thrust was another release and he grunted through them. She followed immediately with a cry of her own no longer sucking on his thumb but holding on tight to his arm in front of her. 

Saeyoung took his hand off her hip and leaned over her panting away. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. With the strength he had left he pulled her up and turned her around so that he was sitting on the car and she was leaning with her back against him. He covered her nakedness with a bear hug from behind. He kissed her hair and whispered in her ear.

“You know what I just realized?” he asked holding her tightly.

“What?” she responded nervous to hear his answer.

“We could have just made a baby on my baby…” He shouted excitedly jostling her around in his arms. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

“Where’s my phone? I need to Google how soon can someone file for a divorce?” She asked teasingly looking back at him over her shoulder. He stuck out a lip and pouted making her feel immediately guilty. “Besides - I don’t need another baby right now because I’ve already got my hands full with you!” She turned towards him and grabbed both his cheeks pulling him in for another big kiss. He kissed her back with a chuckle.

“But for real can we name our baby after one of my cars? Maybe just the middle name then? The names are exotic enough no one will ever suspect a thing!” This time she didn’t bother responding with her words, she just threw him a look and shut him up with another round of kissing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V vowed to "Show you the same love you showed me during my darkest days." Also - I use his real name a couple times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want more V in my life! I can't help but bring emotion into everything I write about V.

The view from the balcony was breathtaking. V had chosen this place after having stayed here once many years ago. It was a gorgeous hotel in an extremely remote location with only mountains and water as far as the eye could see even with as late as it was. The balcony was almost as large as the room itself and extended out over the water. MC, still in her wedding dress, walked up to the railing and held onto it tightly. She wasn’t typically fearful of heights but anyone would do the same being so high up with nothing but a blanket of black below. 

“Intimidating isn’t it?” V asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands over his and leaned back against his chest.

“No. Not when you’re here.” She replied honestly. They continued to gaze out at the moon-drenched water already reminiscing about the vows they made to each other only hours before. 

Suddenly V’s grip on her waist loosened slightly as he removed one of his arms from her waist. She then felt her dress loosen around her as he pulled its zipper all the way down. She gently shrugged the dress off and it fell to a heap at her feet. She turned around to face V and with an adoring gaze, he lifted her up and out of the dress, placing her gently back down near a chaise lounge. He then took off his jacket and tossed it beside her dress before taking a seat next to her. 

He gently rubbed her arm before taking hold of her hand and yanking her down on top of him as he laid back. His kisses were sweet but all consuming and it wasn’t long before she was dizzy with desire. He rolled her over and lay her down, kissing down her torso while his fingers toyed with the intricate lingerie she was wearing. He suddenly paused and sat up looking at her with twinkle in his eyes. He began removing his tie and leaned over to fasten it around her head.

“Jihyun?” She asked with a mixture of excitement and trepidation. 

“I vowed to show you the same love you showed me during the darkest time of my life. So I’d like to start with this…is this too tight?” he asked gently tugging on the tie to secure it. MC ran her fingers over the soft fabric and smiled.

“It’s perfect.” She responded as she slowly reached out for his face. He placed her hand on his cheek before covering it with his own. He reached for her other hand and brought it to his mouth. 

She traced over the outline of his lips gently. He slowly opened his mouth and took a couple of her fingers inside. She gasped at the warmth that spread from the inside of his mouth throughout her whole body. He sucked on her fingers as he leaned in close enough for her to take in the scent of his cologne. She removed her fingers and leaned forward searching for his lips with hers. 

He lay her back again and resumed kissing his way down her body. She felt as he unclipped her stockings and rolled them down her legs. He kissed his way back up from her toes to her midsection. He peeled down her underwear and spread her legs. The cool night breeze caused her to shiver but his hot mouth was on her providing immediate relief. The unexpected contrast caused her to shout.

“Trust me. I’ve got you.” He whispered in between her thighs as he returned to gingerly licking at her centre. Focusing on the sound of his voice and the feeling of his body, she was able to relax more and began moaning in appreciation. As she felt her orgasm build, she reached out with both of her hands and he grasped them intertwining his fingers with hers. He continued lapping expertly even as she bucked her hips wildly. 

Before she could even fully recover, V managed to pull down his pants and mount her. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him as close to her as she could.

“I need you.” She whispered in his ear spreading her legs as far as she could for him.  He entered her slowly and even though she was still wearing the blindfold, she closed her eyes to fully appreciate the feeling of him slowly filling her.

He buried his face in her neck and distributed small soft kisses from her shoulder to her ear. His thrusts were slow, deep, and steady. He ran his fingers through her hair sending chills from the crown of her head down to her feet. She was so aware of every inch of both of their bodies. She ran her fingers over his body like she was feeling it for the first time. 

The sounds of their ragged breathing was slowly giving the sound of the crashing waves below some competition. V moved a hand between her thighs moving it in perfect time with his thrusts. She could no longer control the volume of her moans, nor did she want to. She began moaning his name over and over again, pawing desperately at his chest.

“Everything feels…” She broke off with a gasp.

“You don’t need to say it….” He responded kissing her from the corner of her mouth to her ear. “I know.” and with that he increased both his pace and the pressure of his hand. She held tight to his shoulders as he brought them both to a powerful climax. Every inch of her began tingling like each cell in her body was rejoicing. She continued to keep her eyes shut as the sensation travelled up and down her entire body. V slowed his thrusts as he finished inside of her, showering her with soft and sweet kisses at the same time. 

“I can hear your heart beating.” She marvelled before continuing. “Oh maybe it’s my own.” She giggled placing a hand over her heart. He took her hand and placed it over his. “No it’s definitely yours.” She decided with a huge smile. He reached to undo the tie but she reached up and held it tight to her head.

“Not yet.” she whispered fighting back tears. Even if it was a past version of himself, she had never felt so close to her husband than in that moment and she wanted it to last just a little longer. 

“I understand.” He whispered as he lay down on her resting his head over her heart which was pounding the same as his.  He lightly ran his fingers up and down her stomach as they both fell asleep to a lullaby of their slowing hearts and the distant waves.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


	6. Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen vowed to "Always put you first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but my Zen pieces are always the shortest?!'

The wedding was a very intimate destination wedding on a beach with just family and the RFA in attendance to limit the exposure or at the very least, delay it as long as they could.

"Welcome Mr. & Mrs!" The receptionist greeted them that night after they had bid farewell to their family and friends. Zen had stayed here before on a shoot and he was so friendly and kind that the staff welcomed them warmly regardless of their newlywed status. 

They showed them to the private honeymoon suite and it was absolutely stunning. It took MC almost 10 minutes to take it all in. She wrapped her arms around her husband’s waist and squeezed him tight.

"There's one more surprise." Zen murmured as he ran his hands over hers.

"Mmm is there?" She moaned nuzzling against his back. Still holding her, Zen shuffled to the sliding doors at the back of the suite. He drew back the curtain and MC gasped. It was a hot spring. The honeymoon suite had its own private hot spring. Her hands fell from Zen's waist and shot to her mouth. Zen grinned down at her.

“Do you like it?” He asked with a big grin. MC gawked at the steamy wonderland before her. The water was a gorgeous turquoise and looked like it would be soft to the touch. She stepped forward without responding and bent down to put her fingers in the water. The combination of the cool air on her face and the warmth of the water had her immediately feeling relaxed. She stood and slipped the straps off her shoulders.

“Babe!” Zen shouted and ran towards her. “What are you doing?” 

“It’s a bath right? Well...I’m going to take a bath. I hope my husband will join me.” MC smiled mischievously as she completely pulled down and stepped out of her dress. Zen stood frozen in place watching her. She unhooked her bra and tossed it at him with a laugh. With his mouth agape, he watched her as she stepped into the water. She fully submerged herself and when she popped back up - she threw her underwear at him as well. When he realized she was now fully nude right in front of him, he turned and pretended to faint into the water. 

She swam up to him and held him in her arms.

“My first night as a married woman, and I’m already a widow…” she giggled. Zen peeked at her with one eye and quickly shut it again when he saw her notice him. “Perhaps true love’s kiss will bring my husband back to me?!” She cried dramatically before planting her lips softly onto his. 

Before she could pull back, Zen reached his arm up from the water and grabbed the back of her head. He parted her lips with his tongue and eagerly massaged hers. She gently let go of him and he began pushing them towards the edge of the hot spring. They both worked at removing his soaking wet suit letting the articles of clothing drift in their wake.

When MC felt the hot stone at her back, Zen picked her up by the hips and she wrapped her legs around him. She began gyrating her hips against him making sure that his already-massive erection was grazing her folds. His kisses grew more and more desperate as her movements became more targeted and deliberate.He reached down and gingerly placed a couple fingers inside of her. She was so beyond ready for him that he gasped in surprise.

“That’s not from the hot spring.” She leaned in and whispered with hot breath in his ear before sucking on the lobe prompting him to instantly push his hardness inside of her. She buried her face in his neck as he began thrusting away. The water slowed his momentum but he reached for the edge of the rocks behind her and used it to get as much speed and force going as he could. 

They began making waves with their movements but the sound of the water crashing over the rocks was not enough to cover the sounds of their moans and ragged breathing. They were each running their tongues over the other’s slippery body. MC reached for his hair elastic and pulled it out, freeing his silver mane. She grabbed two handfuls of it and tugged gently as she sucked on his throat. He gently pushed her head away with his own as he thrust harder causing her to lift up slightly. He hungrily kissed her chest taking a nipple between his lips and teasing it with his tongue. 

“Babe, I know I vowed to always put you first but I can’t hold back anymore.” He looked up and grunted as he gripped the rocks behind her tightly. MC tightened her grip around her husband, digging her fingers into his back. Zen completely lost control and released inside of her. 

“Don’t worry...” She broke off as she came loudly at nearly the exact same time. Zen continued pumping until their moans turned to breathy laughter. He let go of the rocks and pretended to faint again dramatically. MC swam up to him and lifted his head out of the water again.

“Oh no, it appears my husband has died again....who will comfort me in my time of need?” She teased him before kissing him on his forehead. 

“Not Jumin Han that’s for sure.” He hissed in response throwing her his most serious of gazes. MC couldn’t help but burst out laughing. He laughed back incredulously before dunking her under the water. She came back up sputtering but was still laughing. 

“Get back over here.” He insisted reaching for her arms and pulling him close to her. “Now that we’ve gotten ourselves dirty - it’s time to get ourselves clean.” His whispered seductively in her ear as he began caressing and kissing her skin again. Powerless to resist him, she closed her eyes and tilt her head back as her husband did his very best to lick every inch of her clean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Which guy would you want to honeymoon with? You know I'm weak for Jumin but I had a really good time writing V's. :)


End file.
